(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball rim which has a variable diameter and which can be contracted/expanded to help improve the shooting skills of a user.
(2) Prior Art
In the game of basketball, it is well known that extensive practice by shooting a ball through a standard size hoop improves the frequency of making a goal. Using a hoop of smaller diameter during practice can further improve a shooter's skill or “touch”. Smaller diameter practice hoops which clamp onto standard size basketball rims are commercially available. However, installation of these smaller diameter practice hoops require manual steps for attaching and detaching the practice hoop to an existing rim. As a standard rim is ten feet off the ground, the attachment and detachment steps must be performed with the use of a ladder. Furthermore, a clamp-on practice rim is not as effective as a plain small rim, as the double rim created by the detachable device is distracting to the user and does not allow development of accuracy skills in the normal course of shooting a basketball into a goal.
Conventional rims are also available which are smaller than a standard size; however, these are typically kept in place rather than frequently exchanged with a standard size rim as they require extensive time and tools to perform the exchange.